Described herein is a method for displaying data in at least two spatial planes, a display, and a vehicle.
To present depth information, i.e. data with spatial or three-dimensional characteristics, 3D monitors are normally used, which require special spectacles or fixed viewing angles. In addition, it is also possible to combine different displays in order thereby to produce a depth effect.
As such, the German Patent Application No. 1973 21 56 A1 proposes an electroluminescent display for overlaying an analog display.
In U.S. Patent Application No. 2014/0333663 A1 describes multiple mutually overlying and partially opaque screens to form a display apparatus.
Displays movable in relation to one another and arranged behind one another having transparent regions are described in U.S. Patent Application No. 2007/0063921 A1.